Mistakes and Lies
by kbbandgirl
Summary: Allen finds out Kanda is "cheating" on him. Really it's a misunderstanding. Cross gets involved... and he has truth serum. Yullen.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This fic centers around a misunderstanding and will be about 8 chapters long. It may have quite a bit of Allen angst but will have a happy ending and little funny bits along the way.

Warning: This chapter contains **imaginary** KandaxLavi and real (fictional) Allen tears.

Disclaimer: If I owned DGM you'd get Cross' whole back-story and Yullen would be ridiculously cannon.

Allen was walking down the hall when he heard his boyfriends muffled voice. He paused to listen.

"Can't you stay still?" Kanda growled.

"But Yu it hurts! Slow down!" Lavi panted.

"Shut up and take it like a man."

Xxxx

Allen tried to run as far away from there as his feet would take him, but his eyes were cloudy with tears. He tripped on some stairs about 3 minutes into his escape. He sat up and buried his head into his knees.

So Kanda was cheating on him…. He'd known that it would never last but he had really hoped that it might.

Xxxx

Elsewhere:

"Yu practically impaled me!"

"Stupid rabbit that's the point. Now pick up your sword before I kill you."

"Yeesh, you're mean."

"If you don't like it get someone else to train you and leave me the fuck alone!"

They resumed their sword fight completely unaware of the damage they had done to Allen's fragile ego.

Xxxx

A/N: Ah, a short teaser chapter. Yeah I know I'm mean.

Reviews are made of love!

P.S.: Does anyone have any CrossxAllen ideas? *Sigh* I owe a friend/ co-worker a zillion times over so I offered to write her a few fics. I assumed she'd want Yullen, KomuixReever or even AllenxKanda but no. She wants her first fic to be CrossxAllen… She's lucky I love her.

In other news I'm working on 2 AllenxKanda fics because both of my lovely contest winners requested them. (One will come with an alternate Yullen ending and the other is a short 'Allen is tired of always being uke' one)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I started the Joe and George interview. It begins in the second chapter of "Until it's Gone" and will continue in every even chapter (so if you want to skip the KomuixReever goodness I guess you can…)

The more he thought about it, the more certain he was that Kanda was cheating on him. The pieces had clicked into place. Kanda only rarely said he loved him, he never held his hand, he hadn't told anyone about their relationship and had been pissed when Lavi had found out. Most damning of all, he'd stopped yelling when Lavi called him "Yu" but he'd never given Allen permission to do the same.

Nevertheless, Cross had always taught him never to assume anything (which was a bit hypocritical of him really). After all, the whole thing could be some bizarre misunderstanding. A large part of hi hoped and prayed that that was the case.

It was with this in mind that he approached Kanda for answers. He'd probably be in their room. They'd moved in together a few days after they'd started seeing each other. Kanda was fond of molesting his Moyashi in the middle of the night and Allen definitely hadn't minded.

Standing in their doorway, looking at their few personal belongings laid out side by side, the sting of betrayal intensified.

Xxxx

Kanda sat on the bed brushing his hair. He'd smirked to himself when Allen had come in. Even if he would never admit it, he really did like spending time with his little love. He looked up.

Shit! Allen looked like he was about to cry. He vowed to deliver a slow and painful death to whatever poor unfortunate bastard had upset his precious Moyashi.

Xxxx

"Why?" Allen sniffed.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You and Lavi…"

Kanda rolled his eyes, "Oh that."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Kanda merely shrugged, "You weren't supposed to find out."

Allen was horrorstruck. It was true. He turned around and walked out numbly. Most people would've asked for an explanation, but he didn't need one. He just hadn't been good enough.

Xxxx

Allen ended up back in his old rooms, where he took the longest hottest shower possible. It did little to melt the block of ice that had formed in the pit of his stomach, but at least the running water hid his tears.

Xxxx

Kanda was confused, he couldn't understand why Allen was so upset. Was it because he and Lavi were plotting Allen's (surprise) birthday/ Christmas party? Or was it because they were sparring without him? (Only because he didn't want Allen to get hurt or stop him while he beat the shit outa Lavi.)

Allen didn't come to bed that night. Kanda was irritated but not particularly worried, they still fought quite often and they'd always ended up just fine.

Xxxx

The next morning when Kanda returned from practice, all of Allen's things had been removed from their bedroom.

A/N: Uh oh, Kanda's in trouble!

Reviews are made of love and Ritalin for my muse!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I love Joe and George! I'm not done with finals yet but I had to take a break before I went crazy.

Normally Kanda would just wait, after a few days Allen would either apologize or "forgive him" (Kanda usually never did find out what he'd done), barring that they'd reach a silent agreement and simply pretend that nothing had ever happened.

This was different. Allen had never moved out before, he'd usually just take some clothes and sulk in his room or leave on a mission.

Kanda was about to go on a long mission himself and he wanted to get things settled before he left.

Xxxx

It wasn't hard to track Allen down, especially since it was lunch time. Kanda approached the boy cautiously, noting that Allen's pile of food was a third of its normal size. Not a good sign.

Allen didn't even look at him, "Go away."

"Allen…."

Moyashi looked up shocked, Kanda had said his name!

Xxxx

Allen was having second thoughts. After growing up around Cross he'd always sworn that he'd never tolerate cheating. But Kanda….

Maybe Kanda didn't love him, or maybe in his own twisted way he did. Either way Allen loved Kanda. HE wondered if somehow that would be enough.

But then reality came barging in.

Xxxx

Lavi walked into the room with Lenalee all smiles and laughter. He saw Moyashi and Yuu and waved.

Allen shrugged off Kanda's hand and fled, leaving his meal behind.

"Yuu is Moyashi okay?"

Kanda just gave Lavi a death glare; somehow, this was all his fault.

A/N: Um, my muse is a bitch… oh and the next chapter of "Until its Gone" will be up by Friday.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the delay, Joe's mom/ my aunt died so we've sort of been… Well anyway here this is.

Kanda still hadn't figured out what he'd done, but he knew that Lavi was involved somehow.

It may have been the fact that they'd spent hours trapped on a train together, but Kanda reasoned that murdering Lavi might solve all of his problems.

Sadly for him, idiots and geniuses are both extremely hard to kill, a fact which is doubly true if your target happens to be both.

Kanda spent the entire duration of the mission (a full fortnight) yelling at, or trying to maim Lavi for, "whatever the hell he did to piss Moyashi off."

Xxxx

Back at the Order Lenalee was getting really worried, Allen was clearly unwell. She had tried to get him to open up, but he started avoiding her instead.

She decided to enlist the help of the one person who could always get information out of Allen, General Cross.

Xxxx

Cross came back from his mission looking forward to some relaxation only to have a lovely young lady (tearfully) explain that something was seriously wrong with his apprentice.

"Dammit."

He went to the kitchen and asked Jerry to make him a huge thermos of hot chocolate and a large tray of food (politely, he knew better than to get on the cook's bad side), he also grabbed a bottle of vodka. He mixed the two beverages, got everything set up in his room and then went hunting for Allen.

The boy wasn't in the cafeteria, or his room, or ponytail's room but Cross still found him easily.

Allen was out in the forest trying to train himself to death.

Cross simply watched him for a moment, assessing the situation.

Xxxx

Allen slump against a tree exhausted, his whole body ached but his mind was blissfully blank. Maybe tonight he'd be able to sleep without nightmares.

He was about to doze off right there but then he became aware of the huge shadow looming over him. The wind blew just right accompanied by all too familiar scent of cigarette smoke, gun powder, wine and a hint of something utterly unique that Allen had always attributed to magic.

"M-Master! You're back!" He squeaked, trying to spring to his feet and greet the general properly.

Cross merely threw the boy over his shoulder and strolled off towards the room.

A/N: So the truth serum part is coming up soon, are there any questions that you want Cross to ask Kanda or Lavi? (If they're silly I can always throw them into an omake.)

I'm debating throwing in a flashback about how Kanda and Allen got together in the first place, should I?

Reviews are made of love!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Time for the first of two chapters of back-story. This one contains lemon- ness! (Oh and yes, it is the same potion that was used in my KomuixReever story "Pheromones." And sections of this may not be very good because I was trying to work thorough my nausea.)

In the beginning, it had been an accident. Komui had been testing out one of his concoctions and Kanda and Allen had been unfortunate enough to be in the vicinity. It was supposed to make people get along, but only as friends (to keep guys away from Lenalee).

Instead, it had been an aphrodisiac and they'd fallen victim to its effects. They had tried to move on, away from that incident, but it had been rather… difficult.

Kanda had had a hard time dismissing the images of a flushed and panting Moyashi writhing beneath him.

Allen was having a hard time too. Kanda had just been so dominant and … possessive. In a good way. He was still trying to reconcile that side of the samurai with his previous impression of who Kanda was.

But in the end it had been a mistake. Neither of them had been in their right mind. Plus they'd been trapped together so neither of them had gotten to chose their partner. Kanda highly doubted that he would've been Allen's first choice, and honestly he might not have been. That thought pissed him off almost as much as the fact that he actually cared.

Allen had always looked up to Kanda in some weird way and yeah, he sort of had a crush on the samurai. Even so, he'd never been able to imagine something like _that_. He'd always stopped himself from trying. He knew it would never end well and besides, Kanda hated him.

Xxxx Xxxx

Xxx

Kanda and Allen had been called into the Supervisor's office for a mission briefing.

Komui had lured them into another room claiming that he had a 3D model of the city he was sending them to, and that looking at it might help. They were told to go inside and sit while he got more coffee. It was a trap. As he shoved the exorcists inside and slammed the door behind them, Komui sprayed some water or something (i.e. pheromones) on Allen. They could hear the Supervisor laughing manically as he took off.

Both teens shuddered before assuming positions on opposite sides of the room. They didn't even try the door, they knew it was useless. Allen paced restlessly while Kanda sat and polished Mugen. The samurai refused to be a test subject, especially not robot bait, which was highly likely at that point.

The potion, which was specially formulated to get stronger over time, slowly diffused into the air.

Xxxx

Allen could feel Kanda glaring at him and figured that his ceaseless fidgeting was the problem. It wasn't.

The truth was, Kanda couldn't stop staring at the Moyashi, and it was really starting to piss him off.

Allen slumped against the wall, his head dipping back as he sighed. It was too damn cute. Kanda lunged.

Allen straightened up just in time to see Kanda coming right at him and for a second he seriously thought he was going to die.

But then Kanda was kissing him. It was surreal… but good. And for some reason he didn't even think of trying to run away.

Xxxx

Kanda couldn't help himself but he had no idea how long he had been holding himself back.

He knew he was being too forceful but the small mouth beneath his was just so soft and sweet.

Allen had realized that Kanda would never do something like that of his own free will. He must have been drugged… they both must have. It would explain a lot. But if that was the case then it was okay right? It wasn't either of their faults and it wasn't like Kanda was taking advantage of him… so he didn't even try to fight it.

Xxxx

Kanda had been expecting a struggle and was surprised when none came, but just to be sure he pinned Allen's hands up onto the cold wall behind him, the same wall that was digging painfully into the smaller boy's back and shoulders.

He pulled back to examine his captive, taking in the delicate blush on Allen's cheeks and the way he shyly averted his gaze. It was too much. The pheromones were affecting his brain, making him even more brash and aggressive than normal.

Later, neither of them could recall the exact progression of events after that. There was more one-sided kissing as Allen's confused and weak attempts to reciprocate went largely unnoticed.

It bothered Kanda that Allen was being too compliant, too silent. He attacked the boys neck trying to elicit some sort of response. It had the desired effect. Allen mewled and knocked his head back against the wall.

One of Kanda's hands dragged off Allen's pants and underwear while the other gripped the boy's wrists hard enough to leave bruises.

Allen was suddenly aware of just how cold the room was especially the floor; it was a sharp contrast to his body, which felt like it was on fire. He whimpered.

Kanda smirked evilly. He held two of his fingers up to the Brit's lips and upon getting a confused look, simply pushed them into the boys mouth. Allen finally caught on and started sucking on them. Then Kanda's self control was truly put to the test.

He pulled his hand away from the far too tempting mouth and flipped Walker onto his knees (while pulling him back so that the boy's face wouldn't collide with the wall).

Allen winced as the first finger was roughly thrust into him, but he gritted his teeth and bore with it, he'd heard that it could be much worse.

Kanda set about preparing Allen as quickly as possible, impatient for what was to come. After a minute or so he added the second finger, pausing there for a second before beginning to scissor them.

Allen had finally gotten used to the weird feeling when Kanda deemed him ready and pulled away, making him whimper at the loss.

The fingers were quickly replaced with something much larger. But Kanda was at the limit of his generosity and gave Allen no time to adjust as he began to rapidly fuck the boy, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back into the tight heat that encased his cock.

Allen couldn't breathe, only pant and mewl. And his body, which wasn't used to any kind of physical contact was quickly over stimulated, by the furious assault on his prostate as well as simple sensation of Kanda's skin against his was quickly sending him over the edge. And then Kanda's hand brushed his neglected cock. His vision went white as he moaned pathetically and came, his arms giving out as he collapsed onto the floor.

But Kanda wasn't finished with him yet. He sunk into the clenching velvety walls a few more times before finding his own release with a low primal growl, claiming his Moyashi.

Xxxx

And then reality hit like a ton of bricks. Something clicked in Kanda's brain, Allen hadn't wanted to. It had been the drug. So… He pulled away quickly and fixed his own clothes. The Moyashi was going to be furious with him so he might as well face it as a (fully clothed) man.

But instead, when Walker finally gathered the strength to look at him, instead of anger, tears were threatening to spill from the boys eyes . It wasn't like Allen had expected a cuddle and an "I love you" but he hadn't been expecting the samurai to come back to his senses that quickly. He felt really lonely but he couldn't explain why.

"Don't look at me like that! It's not like I wanted to…" Kanda broke off and left the room, horrified to find that the door had been unlocked the whole time.

Xxxx Xxxx

Xxx

After the "incident", they had both gone their separate ways on missions, and pretended that nothing had happened.

In truth, as time passed Kanda wasn't sure that it had happened at all. Allen didn't act any differently around him, and there was no way the Moyashi would ever let him… or that the boy's vocal chords could even make those noises. Hell, maybe Komui had come up with some weird daydream drug or something and he had imagined the whole thing.

A/N: The next chapter will continue the flashbacks and have them getting together to begin with, and it will be more humor and less angst.

Reviews are made of love and Yullen-y happiness!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Yay, fluff! (This is the second part of the flashback)This was inspired by trying to detangle a wig because my Kanda apparently fails at storing his hair correctly.

It had been more than a month since the incident. After that, Kanda and Allen had only seen each other in passing, but they were about to be forcibly thrown together.

It was supposed to be a quick in and out mission, and there really was no way they could protest. At that point Kanda was about eighty percent sure that it had only been his imagination. Allen on the other hand knew it was real, and was trying to pretend that the rejection hadn't hurt him. Plus, Komui was giving them that infuriating smile that meant he was up to something.

The relatively short train ride seemed to stretch on forever. Kanda was trying not to stare at the Moyashi and failing, pissing himself off in the process. Allen was trying to pretend that he didn't exist. He didn't think he could take Kanda yelling at him, not when he was already so close to tears. (If they hadn't been stuck together it would've been different. He would've fought right back and then hid in his room.) There wasn't even a finder with them to help ease the tension.

Xxxx

They were attacked in the forest, by way more akuma then they had been expecting. Together Allen and Kanda had managed to destroy all twelve of them, but they got pretty roughed up in the process. Kanda (who had been watching Allen's back) was the one with actual injuries (Moyashi got off with some superficial scratches) but those were easily taken care of.

In the end, it was Kanda's hair that suffered the most damage. It was badly tangled from his fall into the underbrush and there were little burrs and twigs caught up in the once fine tresses. Though he had never considered himself vain, the samurai couldn't help but want to fix it.

Allen moved to help, carefully picking burrs out of a section that Kanda couldn't see. A second later he froze, realizing his mistake, Kanda merely snarled at him to hurry up.

It was quite an awkward situation to be in.

Allen gingerly ran his hands through Kanda's long silky hair, trying not to pull. He'd never been this close to the other before without one of them being seriously injured, well aside from… he tried not to think about it.

Kanda turned to glare at him, Allen jumped and stammered an apology getting back to the task at hand.

Xxxx

The Moyashi was afraid of him, that was all Kanda needed to know to be sure that his "daydream" had been all too real. It had been the drugs fault! ... But if he was being honest with himself he knew that he hadn't tried to fight it, so in a way he was responsible.

Dammit.

Kanda cleared his throat. Allen paused warily.

"Moyashi, I won't do it again."

It was as close to an apology as he could manage.

Allen sighed, "You won't?"

That was one hell of a weird response so Kanda turned to look at him. He didn't know why but he could help but add, "Not unless you want me to."

Allen blushed.

At the time Kanda had pretended not to notice but he pounced later, making the train ride back to headquarters much more interesting.

Xxxx

For awhile Allen hadn't known quite what they were. It was true that Kanda would sit across from him (mostly silently) during mealtimes and that when they were in the same place they ended up in bed together more often than not.

Still, it wasn't like Kanda was the romantic type and growing up with Cross had taught Allen that sex and love rarely had anything to do with each other.

Xxxx

Allen was heading towards the cafeteria when he saw Kanda and Lenalee walking together. He tried to pretend that he wasn't jealous, that he didn't care that Kanda didn't have issues with talking to her. He felt gross, Lenalee had never done anything to him but he was wishing terrible things on her.

He ran to catch up with them.

Allen thought he had schooled his face to his normal cheerful expression, but there was still something in his eyes.

Lenalee looked at him concerned. "Allen what's wrong?"

"Um…" his eyes darted between the two of them, lingering longer on Kanda, "It's nothing I'm just hungry." He clutched his stomach for added effect.

Kanda wasn't fooled. He rolled his eyes and uncrossed his arms.

The Moyashi looked at him inquisitively.

"Hurry up before I change my mind."

Allen's face brightened, he ran over and buried his face in Kanda's chest, blushing.

The samurai wrapped one arm around the boy's back and patted his head awkwardly while Lenalee cooed.

"Are you guys dating?"

He nodded.

"Awwwwww!" She beamed at them.

Kanda glared at her.

Allen peaked up at him, "Um, can we get food now?"

Xxxx

Xxxx

A/N: I'll be doing more flashbacks later, or I'm at least planning on it.

Reviews are made of love!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Back to the present! Sorry for the delay, everyone I know seems to be getting engaged or married or moving in together.

Cross forced Allen to eat and drink the (spiked) food that he had brought. Once Allen had drank about half of the hot chocolate and was thoroughly drunk, the interrogation began. It wasn't long before Allen told him everything.

He had always sort of expected that his apprentice and the ponytail would get together. That didn't mean he was happy about it, but nevertheless he could accept it. He didn't particularly care for Kanda, but he had never thought that the guy was enough of a stupid fuckup to cheat on the kid. Cross decided get to the bottom of it as quickly as possible.

Xxxx

Kanda would never say so out loud, but he had gotten really lonely. He missed the Moyashi's smile and the way that Allen would cuddle up to him at night. He even missed having the boy around at mealtimes. Kanda was so out of it that he barely fought back when Cross strode up to him and brought his mallet crashing down on his head, knocking him out.

Lavi received the same treatment and both boys woke up tied to chairs in separate barren, freezing rooms.

Cross walked in to the room where he'd imprisoned Kanda carrying a violently neon green elixir in a fancy glass bottle. He held it up to the samurai's mouth.

"Drink it."

Kanda opened his mouth to argue. Cross merely grabbed the boy's hair, tipped his head back, and poured the solution down his throat.

Kanda sputtered and glared up at him with indignant rage, unable to speak.

"Truth serum."

Cross turned and left the room slamming the door behind him.

Once he had administered the serum to the redhead as well, he returned to ponytail's cell.

Xxxx

Usually Kanda had some respect for the generals. Then again, usually they didn't kidnap him with intent to torture. When Cross barged back into the room the samurai snarled at him, "What the hell do you want?"

Cross was unfazed. "I merely have a few questions for you. What happens after that will depend on your answers, that's where the truth serum comes in handy."

Kanda nodded curtly, his anger slowly draining away replaced with a niggling fear. Cross was probably going to eviscerate him for sleeping with Allen, but it had been worth it.

"Alright first question, are you currently in any physical or emotional relationships?"

"Yes."

Cross fought the urge to strangle the boy immediately in favor of taking some time to figure out the most effective way of torturing him. "How many?"

"One."

The amount of pain that the samurai was going to receive decreased ever so slightly. "And would you say that you care for this person?"

Kanda meet his eyes defiantly, "I love him."

Cross nodded thoughtfully. Then it occurred to him, his apprentice had never been known for his brilliance. Maybe it was a misunderstanding, and ponytail was too stupid to know he'd been dumped. It made sense; after all, who in their right mind would chose the junior bookman over his apprentice?

"I have one final question."

Kanda nodded, knowing that his very life depended on his answer. He was also acutely aware of the fact that Cross was a magician and a scientist (as well as a badass) so there was no way that the potion hadn't worked.

"Who are you in a relationship with?"

To be continued...

A/N: Reviews are made of love and Yullen smut!


	8. Chapter 8

"Who are you in a relationship with?"

"Allen."

Cross looked slightly surprised, the boy really was dense. However there was always the chance that his apprentice had still been right.

Kanda was fairly certain that he was going to be murdered, so the general's next question shocked him.

"Have you, at any point in the relationship, had sexual or romantic contact with anyone other than my apprentice?"

The young samurai made a appalled face, "No."

Cross nodded seriously, "Good, I suppose I'll let you live then." He then turned to go, leaving Kanda tied up. He stopped on his way out the door. "One final question, what is your relationship with the junior Bookman?"

Cross chuckled at the disgusted look on the youth's face and left. That was all he needed to know.

Xxxx

A quick visit to the redhead's cell confirmed the ponytail's innocence and provided the revelation of their secret sparing matches, allowing everything to click into place.

He set Lavi free and went to get his apprentice. He took his time leaving Kanda to stew.

Xxxx

Kanda was confused, embarrassed and pissed as hell. He also had a lot of questions. Had Allen thought he was cheating? Why? And why hadn't Cross murdered him for seeing Allen in the first place?

Allen was the one who had been unsure from the beginning. He was the one who still wouldn't call Kanda by his first name, despite the older boy suffering through the fucking rabbit being annoying just to show Allen that it was okay. Plus the Moyashi got weird when anyone brought up the idea of love (usually it was Lenalee). Kanda had assumed that Cross had scared the boy for life and that he should be careful about how and when he told the boy about his feelings (…not that Kanda wanted to say anything out loud anyway). He had tried getting through to Allen in other ways, by kissing him a lot, bringing him snacks, and by spending most of his free time with him.

Apparently it hadn't worked.

Xxxx

Allen was scared out of his mind as he followed his master. Cross had dragged him out claiming that he had something to show him. There were really only two possibilities that Allen could think of… especially so soon after Cross "dealing with the ponytail issue". 1) Kanda was lying in a bloody heap somewhere and Cross was proud of himself for getting rid of the problem or 2) Allen had been right and Cross wanted to teach him a lesson by embarrassing him publicly. Neither option was good.

Allen stalled at the door that Cross was beckoning him into, his master simply shoved him in. Kanda was alive! … And boy did he look pissed. If Allen hadn't been so worried he might have found the whole situation hilarious.

Cross rolled his eyes at his apprentice's apprehensive face and decided to get things over with before the kid had a panic attack or something.

"Okay ponytail, one more time, and the truth serum hasn't worn off yet."

Kanda scowled at Cross but nodded, turning his attention back to Allen. Moyashi seemed petrified. But why? Had he really thought…. Allen wouldn't meet his eyes.

Cross cleared his throat, "Have you ever cheated on my apprentice?"

"No…. Moyashi why do you look so damn surprised?"

Allen blushed and stepped behind his master, hiding. He was relieved, but something was still missing.

Kanda sighed. He didn't think he could do it, he didn't know how Allen would respond.

Cross refused to let it slide though, "Don't be a wuss. The sooner we wrap this up the sooner you and the redhead can go."

Allen peeked out from behind his master all teary eyed and cute.

Something occurred to Kanda…. "Fucking seriously? Lavi? You thought I was cheating on you with Lavi? What the hell Moyashi…." He rolled his eyes and muttered, "You're so damn lucky I love you."

Allen squeaked and his eyes went wide. He ran over and hugged Kanda, too choked up to speak.

Cross snaped his fingers and the ropes around Kanda disappeared, letting him hug the boy back.

The general was gone before they looked up.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I'm being worked to death. I should update more often once school starts (because writing between classes is awesome and provides a schedule. Oh, and this semester I get to take an amazing stage costuming class!) There probably will be another chapter to this, so let me know whether you want me to pick up where I left off, or if you would rather have me do an epilogue sort of thing.

I'm also accepting requests, especially for hetalia fics (and particularly oneshots). I'm not quitting DGM, but my muse needs new meadows to play in so that I can keep everything fresh and fun.


End file.
